Yokogawa Yumei
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kyoto, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Yokogawa Yumei was born on March 14, 1999 in Kyoto, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a sister named Yokogawa Ian. 2008 In 2008, Yokogawa was a member of the EXPG dance school. On June 15, Yokogawa participated in a EX SHOW at Namba Hatch. 2009 On February 14, Yokogawa participated in EX SHOW Vol. 2 at Namba Hatch. 2013 Yokogawa participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Yokogawa was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Yokogawa was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) *'Nicknames:' Yuumei (ゆーめい), Yumei (ゆめい) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To: ' Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Trivia *Although she was born in Kyoto, she currently lives in Osaka. *She is a fan of E-Girls. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in the width of her forehead. *She wants to be an idol that is supported by her grandma and grandpa, an idol that everyone likes. *She is from the EXPG school in Osaka. She had been a member since at least 2008, in "Dance class KIDS". *She is the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who trained at EXPG before joining, the first being Inaba Manaka. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is everyone calling her name and supporting her. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being the only one who couldn't sing something. *Her dream is to debut into a big group that a lot of people admire. Also, her grandparents believe that she will be in a big group. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Danbara Ruru. Yokogawa says that they have similar skill levels and dancing, but Ruru is better at singing than she is. *She wanted to join Morning Musume because her mother had always liked them and her sister had started singing their songs around the house so she started liking them a lot. *In terms of singing, she has trouble hearing the different notes and wants to get better. *She was scared for her first Kenshuusei performance, but she was happy to hear people calling her name. *She'd like to appear in magazines. *She says that she is addicted to the "Cookie Run" game. *Tsunku's comments: "Your rhythm isn't sharp so you have noticeable bad habits in dancing, so work on putting the 16-beat rhythm into your muscles as subtly as possible." See Also *Yokogawa Yumei Gallery *Yokogawa Yumei Concerts & Event Appearances Yokogawa Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014 Category:2013 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kyoto Category:1999 births Category:March Births Category:Pisces Category:Blood type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yokogawa Yumei